narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie
Nueva curiosidad En el episodio 271 de Naruto Shippuden aparece en una escena el cartel de la pelicula, cuando los 11 de Konoha están reunidos. 11:51 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Tendria una duda, la pelicula va a estar disponible sub español en el trancurso del dia o para el año que viene201.250.141.145 00:51 28 jul 2012 (UTC)yo201.250.141.145 00:51 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Uhm... esa es la pregunta que todos nos hacemos, la verdad es que seria un exito si estuviera en el transcurso de manaña... jaja pero dejemos de soñar, quizas lo maximo para un mes, pero nadie sabe, con la porpaganda que ha tenido esta pelicula pueden haber sorpresas, solo les pido que quien encuentre un link para verla en sub español y hasta en japones si es posible, lo comparta con la comunidad, se acepta spam en esta jaja xD. Saludooss Yo ya daba por echo que saldria el año que viene pero como dijiste, hubo mucha propaganda y encima pusieron un capitulo en el anime sobre la pelicula, porque si saldria mas adelante, hubieran puesto ese capitulo despues link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario Discusión:When the World Comes Down 01:05 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Soy yo o el contador nunca termina 201.250.141.145 00:14 29 jul 2012 (UTC)yo201.250.141.145 00:14 29 jul 2012 (UTC) 189.129.197.49 23:29 15 feb 2013 (UTC)Andrea Beltrán Cardoso Hola, pues resulta haber 2 curiosidades más que YO he notado: En esta dimensión alterna a la que conocemos, el plan Ojo de Luna es al fin completado. 1.- ¿Porqué Menma (Naruto alterno) aún conserva al Kyubi (Kurama), es decir, sigue siendo Jinchuriki de este, si para ejecutar el plan Ojo de Luna se necesita al bijuu (ya sabemos que solo necesita una porción, pero el mismo Tobi dijo: Que lastima, queria revivirlo con todo su potencial, refiriendose este a Juubi, y necesitaba todo el potencial para que el plan fuera perfecto)? 2.- ¿Porqué si el fin de todo esto es capturar al fin al Kyubi Tobi simplemente no toma el de Menma ya que este esta bajo su control 3- En la pelicula nunca se hizo mencion de la otra sakura (189.191.33.95 06:39 25 jun 2013 (UTC)) 4- En algun capitulo antes que destruyera pain la aldea se ve a sakura caer de un arbol y como un mundo paralelo llega otra sakura y despes de una serie de acontecimientos esta sakura le dice a inoque ella tal vez no sea de ese mundo ahi donde se puede ver que esa sakura es la del mundo alterno(189.191.33.95 06:39 25 jun 2013 (UTC)) 5- la pelicula tomo ese punto del capitulo por eso nunca se interlazaron las 2 sakuras ya que se muestra que en el capitulo sakura falsaabraza a sus padresllorando yaque en el mundo alterno estaban muertos (189.191.33.95 06:39 25 jun 2013 (UTC)) 6- Talvez ese mundo fue una ilision mas allla del tsucuyomi porque entonces madara hubiera robado el jinchuriki a memma (189.191.33.95 06:39 25 jun 2013 (UTC)) Menma Quería comentar que el Naruto Oscuro de la película a sido reconocido como "Menma" y que además en un nuevo trailer a mostrado que puede usar el sharingan 1) Menma es el hijo de Minato y Kushina alternos. 2) Es el jinchuriki del Kurama Negro. 3) su cabello es negro y posee el sharingan ya que está bajo el control de Tobi. 4) Su aspecto original es igual al de Naruto. 5) Menma es malvado porque se dejo influenciar del chakra oscuro de Kurama. 6) en la peli a Menma lo llaman Naruto y a Naruto le dicen menma xDDD 7) Ambos son ingredientes del ramen xDDD Y... bueno las razones del ItaSaku es porque en la parte final de la peli Sakura es secuestrada e Itachi la salva y en todo un recorrido nunca le suelta la mano. Si ! Akatsuki es bueno en el mundo alterno . | 15px Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 14:05 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Xd YA SALIO SUB ESPAÑOL? ALGUIEN QUE TENGA EL LINK? 200.77.97.221 20:22 3 oct 2012 (UTC) Me podrian decir cuando sale o si ya salio y por favor dejar link. Gracias Villa de la hoja (discusión) 15:07 1 feb 2013 (UTC) http://jkanime.net/naruto-shippuuden-movie-6-road-to-ninja/pelicula/ The Death of Kisame (discusión) 23:06 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Curiosidades: Road to Ninja x o_o Deberia haber desarrollado más personajes que no tuvo ocasion de desarrollar;como por ejemplo: -Que Yahiko aun siguiese vivo,liderando Akatsuki y luchando contra Tobi. -El tercer hokage siguiese vivo y liderando Konoha. -Jiraiya podria haber hecho una reaparición. Entre otras cosas. una duda si el padre de sakura fueron los que salvaron la aldea ¿por que naruto (menma) tiene a kurama en su interior y no lo tiene sakura ?21:52 7 abr 2013 (UTC)21:52 7 abr 2013 (UTC)21:52 7 abr 2013 (UTC)21:52 7 abr 2013 (UTC) Una película hermosa TODO AKATSUKI ES BUENO EN EL MUNDO ALTERNO además el final es muy emotivo y hermoso c': Por mas que me guste hacer spoilers, no lo haré, tienen que verla, es una película épica... solo diré que Sasuke es mujeriego en el mundo alterno XDDD Paabloo1up (discusión) 17:02 15 jul 2013 (UTC) Nueva curiosidad Hola, encontré una nueva curiosidad, es que en la pelicula minato sale a enfrentarse contra el kyuubi y se para en su cabeza del monte de los rostros, mientras que en el anime se para en la cabeza del sandaime? PS: no soy autoverificado,alguien la puede subir? Rayquaza6400 (discusión) 19:27 21 ene 2014 (UTC) :En ambos escenarios Minato se coloca encima de su propio rostro del Monumento. 20px LeoHatake 20px 04:42 22 ene 2014 (UTC)